Their Love is Bounded
by CSIINGRIDGSR
Summary: My intake on what happens in the middle of Family Affairs and after Nick finds Little Stevey


I do not own CSI

My take on what happened after the Shot out in 10-01 Family Affairs

* * *

Their Love Is Bounded

By Ingrid De La Torre

* * *

After the team was checked out by the medics everyone began to work the scene. No one ever thought that their own crime lab would be a crime scene of a burgulary/murder.

Sara finished processing the body in the hall and went to the locker room to change and she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

She smiled at the screensaver. (It was a picture of gil and her. It made her smile because Gil was kissing her cheeck as she looked at the camera.)

She dialed his phone and waited for his answer.

After a few rings she finally heard a sleepy voice.

"Hello"

"Hey, did I wake you?" Sara asked holding her smirk.

"Yeah you did. How are you doing?" Gil asked sounding more awake and happy to hear her voice.

"I'm good. I miss you." Sara said.

"I miss you too. Is everything ok?" Gil asked.

"Everything is fine. Its just that we had a little incident." Sara said and waited for him to interupt her again but he didn't. "There was a shot out here at the lab, But everything is fine, everyone is fine don't worry."

"Are you ok?" Gil asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just wanted to up date you and tell you that I am one hundred percent fine, a little shooken up but other then that I'm fine." Sara said.

'Thank you for calling me. I'm really gled your ok. I don't know how I would go on with out you. I really miss you." Gil said.

"I know, I miss you too."Sara said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I got my grades in and I got everything arranged so I'll met you tomorrow." Gil said.

"I'm glad. I love you." Sara said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grissom." Gil said causing her to smile.

* * *

The next day after Greg had come up to her about Nick's discovery she went to the airport.

The plane had landed and hour early and she couldn't find him anywhere.

She was waiting in line for the Information desk when familiar hands covered her eyes.

Then a voice whispered in her eyes.

"Guess who missed you too much?"

Sara grabbed the hands and turned in the arms and smiled when she met those blue eyes of her husband.

Gil smiled at her and then Sara smiled and Gil huggened her and swanged her up and in circles as he kissed her lips.

Finally after a few twrils he put her down and pecked her lips again.

"It is so nice to be home." Gil said smiling at him.

Sara smiled, Gil would always call her his home and secretively so did Grissom, it made her happy to finally have her life how it should be.

"I missed you." Sara said and kissed him. "Lets go." She said and pulled at his hand.

In the car Sara told Gil of Nicks discovery.

"Your kidding? He had been missing for years." Gil said happily as he remember when the little rascall had escaped him.

"I know. Greg and I were as shocked as you are. Nick just thought of it as a joke." Sara said.

"Wow. I bet he's all Grown up by now." Gil said.

"You have no idea I berly recognice him." Sara said.

* * *

Gil and Sara arrived at the town house and Gil was shocked that everything was how he had left it.

"You cleaned didn't you?" Gil asked.

"You know me. I have to do something." Sara said and Gil smiled at her.

"Come on." Sara said and pulled him by the hand to the study.

Gil stared at he case that was ontop of his old desk.

"That really is Little Stevey." Gil said looking at Sara for a momment.

"Hey little guy you've grown so much over the years. I'm glad to see your alive, I've missed you little buddy."Gil said holding the Arachnid in his had and petting him.

"Ok my Bugman. Put down Little Stevey and why dont you follow me." Sara said in a suductive voice that made Gil's body tingle.

When Gil turned to look at her, She smiled and then walked out of the room. Gil smiled and put Little Stevey in the case and went after his wife.

* * *

Gil found her in their old bedroom and watched as she took of each piece of clothing.

Feeling his heat so close to her bare back Sara turned and looked into her husbands eyes and smiled at him as she saw only love in his stare.

Gil slowly discared all of his clothing and then pulled Sara into his arms and kissed her lips fully.

Gil and Sara gave into eachother showing each other how much they were in love with each other.

As Gil slid into her warmth and made them one they stared into each others eyes saying the words that their lips could never do.

The came ttogether and they held each other into each others arms and sighed of complteness.

* * *

Later as Gil layed on his side spooned ut to saras back he stared at their entertwined fingers. He loved to look at the ring finger otn teir left hand.

That ring to him meant that they were united no matter the distance and that the love they have for each other would not die.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked him.

"Nothing. Just how lucky I really am to have you with me here and as my wife." Gil admitted.

"We were meant for each other. Our love can withstand everything that it goes against. I love you, Dr. Gil Grissom."Sara said turning in his arms to lay on her back and smile at him.

Gil smiled at her and said, "And I love you, Mrs. Sara Sidle Grissom.", and he leaned in and kissed her lips deeply and full of his love for her.

* * *

The End


End file.
